


Loving Nightmares

by Azides



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Bondage, Cock Rings, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Sounding, Voyeurism, Watersports, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azides/pseuds/Azides
Summary: While he sleeps, Harry is molded into the perfect fuck toy by his father and his friends.





	1. Twisted Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is mostly prologue. The porn will really start in the next chapter.

Harry’s nightmares started when he was nine. Everyone was mystified as to the cause. At first Lilly had worried, but soon Harry had adjusted to them and stopped jumping at every shadow. She stopped paying attention, thinking the nightmares were over. They weren’t. They were just the beginning. James knew that he was a sick man. He knew that if anyone ever learned they would be horrified at his thoughts and actions. He knew all this, but he had stopped caring long ago.

*************************************************************************************************

James hadn’t always been like this. He could remember what it felt like before he changed, what it was like to be free from sick twisted fantasies. Not to say that he had ever been normal. Not all the darkness in his head came from the accident, some had been there from the beginning. As a child, James had been temperamental and spoiled. His aging parents had been so grateful for the miracle of his birth that they overlooked his many character flaws. He was possessive and manipulative, prone to plots and deceptions. Looking back, it’s a wonder he hadn’t ended up in Slytherin. But his Gryffindor qualities had shone through, and his brash confidence had made him a hero to the house of the lions. While he loved the attention of his house, the only people he truly cared about were his three friends. Together they made up the marauders. Sirius Black, the black sheep of the Black family, was the ultimate pranking partner. He rivaled James in charm and ingenuity, and surpassed him in cruelty. James knew his friend was slightly unhinged, but their insanities matched and they became closer than brothers. Remus Lupin was the academic of the group. While he lacked the innate viciousness that Sirius and James had in spades, he made up for it with a surprisingly twisted mind. While he played the innocent bystander to the world, charming both teachers and students, inside their group he was architect of some of the marauders most creative pranks. As for little Peter Pettigrew… every group needs a follower. Lacking personality and talent, he made a passable lookout. If nothing else he was loyal, so with the marauders he stayed. 

As their graduation from Hogwarts neared, they feared the fracturing of their group. James and Sirius were both headed towards prestigious Auror training, and Remus was going to try his hand at writing. Peter was headed towards a minor Ministry job. Desperate, Peter searched the library to find something to stop his only friends from leaving him behind. To his and everyone’s surprise, he found what he needed. From the depths of the restricted section came a ritual which would bound the participants together through shared experience and emotions. It sounded perfect. There was little information on it in the library, but from everything they found it seemed harmless. Like true Gryfffindors, they performed the ritual the night of graduation. 

The ritual went perfectly. As it promised, it bound the friends together. They experienced each other’s memories, desires, and emotions. And when the ritual ended, they found subtle changes in one another. James and Sirius found themselves with Remus’s famed patience, rendering them less impulsive. Remus found himself crueler and with weaker morals, but he gained a large amount of self-confidence. As none of them were that close to Wormtail, they found themselves largely unaffected by him. But Peter had been keeping a secret. The rest of the group always assumed that Pettigrew’s constant lack of girlfriend was due to his plain appearance and lack of social skills. In truth, Peter was a pedophile. During the ritual, the group experienced his obsessive desires. To their horror, they realized the same desires had taken root inside of them. Furious at Peter, they ended their friendship, stripping him of the Marauder name. 

The three graduated and began their lives. Months passed and the effects did not pass. Further research done at the Black and Potter libraries revealed that the effects were permanent. Sirius and Lupin accepted their fate. Sirius, whose morals were always loose, accepted his new cravings. Lupin distanced himself from the world and went to live with Sirius in the suddenly empty 12 Grimmauld Place (though he denied hastening his parents’ deaths, James had his suspicions).  
James held out longer. During his time at Hogwarts he had pursued Lilly Evans, the bright muggleborn, as a sport. Early in their school careers, to spite Severus Snape, Sirius had bet James that he couldn’t get the stubborn girl to fall in love with him. Never one to lose a bet, James had followed through. At the time, he hadn’t planned on continuing the ruse after graduation. Hoping to fight his new desires, he quickly married Lilly, and focused on trying to be a “Good Husband”. He found that while he no longer desired her, he could still manage to preform sexually. But it was never her he thought of during the act. Lilly, smart as she was, was oblivious to everything. She noticed that James became more distant as time passed, but she attributed it to stress from his Auror training. James found marriage to be a lot of work and realized that he could do without it. But everything was worth it when his son was born. 

Harry Potter came into the world July 31, 1980 and James was in love for the first time in his life. Thankfully, the desires that darkened his thoughts were not involved with his son. He loved his child with the natural love of a parent. For something as pure and wonderful as Harry, James could live a normal life. He began repairing his relationship with Lilly.

Years went by. He began to grow annoyed at having to share his son with Lilly. He had stolen her away from her best friend, and so she spent all her time around James and Harry. When Harry was three, James saw an opportunity to distance Lilly from them. Severus Snape had just completed his Potions mastery and had returned to Britain. James went to him, and apologized for his and his friends’ behavior. It didn’t go over well. But when James handed him the address of their house in Godric’s Hollow and told him he should write to Lilly, Snape didn’t throw it away. Soon, the two old friends were reunited. Sirius was not pleased, he felt like James had destroyed his hard work in making Snape miserable, but when James explained the situation, Sirius agreed that it was worth it. He had never been fond of the bint his friend married.

Snape began encouraging Lilly to begin a career, which James encouraged heavily. When she worried about who would stay home with Harry, James, who had long ago grown bored with being an Auror, happily quit his job. It wasn’t like he needed the money. He was ecstatic when Lilly became an Unspeakable. It kept her away from home for long hours. Snape and Lilly only grew closer. When Harry was five, the two began having an affair. James confronted her, and they decided on a divorce. James easily won full custody of Harry in a heavily blood purist government. James was finally happy.

But it was not to last. Pettigrew had never lost his obsession with his former friends. Their abandonment had made him jealous and angry, twisting his already demented mind. One day, Peter saw James and Harry in Diagon Alley. Harry was a petite child, with pale skin, dark hair, and green eyes. He saw the love and devotion that James showed the child, and he resolved that he would destroy that happiness by stealing Harry for himself, if it was the last thing he would ever do. 

He waited and schemed. A year later, when Harry was six, Peter snatched him from where he was playing outside of his home. He couldn’t stop Harry from screaming. James made it outside in time to see Peter and Harry disappear. 

James wasted no time in enlisting help from his friends. While both James and Sirius had quit their jobs as Aurors, they still remembered everything they were taught. Remus, despite being an author, was no less dangerous, having studied most of the famed Black Library. A quick tracking spell led them right to the cabin where Pettigrew had taken Harry. Thankfully Peter had yet to touch or harm Harry in anyway. He had been trying (and failing) to erect wards around the cabin to hide it when they found him. Peter had grown more competent after Hogwarts, but he was no match for the two ex Aurors and an angry Werewolf. James returned Harry to their home and quickly put his son to sleep with a potion. He then made his way back to the cabin where Sirius and Lupin had Pettigrew cornered. The miserable excuse for a man began pleading for his life, but he could read the expressions on his friend’s faces. He was going to die, and it wouldn’t be quick or painless. In desperation, he shouted the same words to the ritual they did together, stirring up the old magic for a moment and reactivating the ritual. But it wasn’t enough to save him, and soon his tortured body was burning along with the cabin. Again, the three friends found themselves changed by the ritual. Every sexual desire they felt was directed solely at little Harry. James knew they wouldn’t be able to ignore or resist their desires, but he also knew that none of them could stand the thought of hurting the boy. Unsurprisingly, it was Remus who came up with the solution. It would take time to set up, but for this, they were willing to wait.

 

*************************************************************************************************

 

His ninth birthday, Harry decided, had gone very well. His dad let him sleep late, surprising him with his favorite breakfast of blueberry pancakes. When he finally got out of bed, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus had joined him and his dad at the zoo in London. His dad and Uncle Sirius made jokes about how Uncle Remus could beat up all the animals in the zoo as a wolf, even the lions. Uncle Remus had pointed out that the animals had better manners than his dad and Uncle Sirius. Harry’s favorite was still the snakes. He liked to pretend to talk to them, making hissing noises. He knew they didn’t really understand him, but it was fun to pretend.

After the zoo, his dad had taken him to have lunch with his mom and Uncle Severus. He didn’t like Uncle Severus very much, and the feeling was mutual, but they both tried to get along when his mom was around. Harry couldn’t help smiling when his dad called him Uncle Snivellus whenever they were alone. 

When they got home, his dad had disappeared into the basement, which he called his workshop, for a while. Whenever Harry asked what was down there, his dad smiled and told him it was just boring paperwork. Harry had seen the paperwork his dad had to do as head of the Potter family, and had no interest in exploring the basement if it only had something so boring. Instead, he spent some time with his gifts he received from his party the day before.

When his dad reemerged, they spent the rest of the night playing quidditch in the backyard until it was time for bed. Harry changed into his pajamas and drank his usual warm glass of milk. His dad tucked him in, kissing him on the head. 

“Happy ninth birthday Harry”

His dad left the room, closing the door behind him. Soon Harry was fast asleep.

 

*************************************************************************************************

 

James was alerted to Sirius and Lupin’s arrival by the sound of the floo. His friends looked just as excited as he felt.  
“I can’t believe we’re finally doing this” Sirius moaned. 

“At least you don’t have to live with the temptation” James chuckled, darkly. “Can you imagine how hard it’s been to walk past his room every night and not go in?” Sirius and Remus grinned back at him, this wasn’t the first time James had complained to them. 

“You have the spell?” James looked to Remus, who grinned ferally. 

“Trust me, I am looking forward to this as much as you are.” Remus proved his words by gesturing to the erection tenting his pants. Sirius and James were in the same situation. 

“Now, before we do this, do we need to go over the rules again?” James looked pointedly at Sirius, who pretended to look affronted.

“Yes, mother” he simpered. “No marks and no penetration. I know how to grope someone.” 

A major part of their plan involved carefully avoiding pushing Harry beyond his limits. Considering how small he still was, if they tried to do everything they wanted to Harry, they would probably break him. They had to start small, and work him up to full fuck toy status. 

On an unspoken cue, the three friends stripped off their clothes, sighing as their hard cocks were freed from the restraining fabric. Clad in only their boxers, they made their way silently to Harry’s room. Remus went first, wand drawn. Upon checking to make sure the boy was asleep, he whispered a spell. A glowing cloud developed around the tip of his wand. With a gesture towards the sleeping child, the cloud traveled down to surround Harry, entering his body though his eyes and ears. 

The spell was a dark one from the depths of the Black library. Its effects were rather innocuous. It rendered the victim in an unawakenable sleep until the counter was cast. In this state, the victim would feel everything happening to them in a dreamlike trance, but would be unable to hear or see anything. The spell also encouraged the victim’s mind to interpret anything it felt as happening in a vivid dream. Unlike dreams, memories of what happens under the spell are never forgotten. Only a skilled Legilimens would be able to distinguish between the spell and a real dream. 

It had taken three years to find the spell and others like it. But it was worth the wait. They were going to use them to turn Harry into the perfect sex toy. The even better part? Harry was going to think it was his idea.


	2. Late night Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you porn... so here it is.

James reached for the blankets he had tucked his son into only an hour earlier. Harry looked so small and innocent curled up on the empty bed. James’ cock twitched- he would fix that. With a flick of his wand Harry’s clothes disappeared, reappearing in a pile across the room, leaving Harry’s bare skin exposed to the silver light of the moon. He looked like an angel, with his dark hair and pale skin. From behind him, James heard identical gasps as his friends took in the lovely sight. They had been waiting so long. As much as James wanted this moment to last forever, he wouldn’t make them wait any longer. 

“Go turn up the lamps will you? I want to see him better.” Remus and Sirius nearly ran to light each lamp, bringing light to the dark room. Light only made their boy look more enticing. While they lit lamps, James rummaged through the pile of presents they had given Harry before until he found what he was looking for: the newest version of a wizarding camera. James loved the idea of using his son’s birthday gift in such a way. Walking back to the bed, he took a picture of his son. This would be the last time his son would remain untouched. 

Sirius and Remus grinned at the sight of the camera, relishing the idea of reliving this night later. James handed the camera to Remus and walked towards the bed. They agreed that as his father, James had the right to be the first to touch Harry. Stripping off his boxers, James moved so that he was straddling his son, enchanted by Harry’s sleeping face. James ran his hands through the head of hair which mirrored his, a gesture that he did often. But never like this and it trilled him. It was finally happening. James cupped his son’s childish face and pushed a finger past full lips. The soft pillow of Harry’s tongue made James groan, and he quickly added a second finger. James explored the wet heat of the unresponsive mouth with his digits, feeling the sharp ridges of teeth, and paying special attention to the soft cheeks and cushioned tongue. Adding a third finger, James pushed them all as deep as he could.

“He’s going to look so pretty with his lips spread around a cock.” Looking back at Sirius and Remus, he could see that they agreed. At some point, they had discarded their boxers and taken their hard cocks in hand as they stared, rapt, at the scene they were witnessing. Reluctantly, James pulled his fingers from his sons welcoming mouth. Picking up his wand, he levitated Harry from the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed he arranged Harry on his lap, his arms around his father’s neck and his slender thighs spread around his father’s legs. With the help of magic, he stuck Harry’s arms in place so he couldn’t move away. Looking down, he realized the closeness of those perfect lips and took advantage. James used all his years of experience to give his son the filthiest, most thorough kiss he could. He practically pried Harry open with his tongue, delving deep and leaving no spot unexplored. He bit and pulled at those plush lips until they were red, swollen, and pouting. The kiss made the fire inside James burn brighter and his hips twitched upwards involuntarily. To his delight, James realized that his cock was aligned with the crevice of his son’s ass. In a heartbeat, he conjured lube and proceeded to slick both his cock and his son’s ass. Wiping his hand on the sheet, he then seized the pale, perfect cheeks and pressed them together around his cock. It was a perfect fit. Restarting their kiss, he began to fuck into the newly created space. With each thrust, he could feel his cock pop out from between the small globes, and James heard the camera go off. Heat flooded through him at being able to replay this moment later: an endless loop of him defiling his little boy. James knew they were right, his son was made for this. Gripping his son harder, he sped up his thrusts. He knew that his hands would leave bruises. But they had bruise salve for later. And it wasn’t the last time they would hurt the boy after all. They would train him to take whatever he was given. Knowing Sirius’s and his own sadism, that meant making the kid a masochist. When James finally came, he painted the top of his child’s back and ass with streaks of cum. Happily sated, he released the sticking charm, and pushed the sleeping boy off him. The kid landed face first, leaving his ass exposed to the perverted adults. Lovely bruises of handprints were already starting to form on Harry’s formerly perfect and pale ass. His crack was red from the friction, despite it shining from the lube. For the hell of it, James pulled the cheeks apart, revealing their eventual prize: his son’s virgin hole. James nearly cried at not giving in and fucking open that tight hole that night, but he forced himself to be patient. It would be worth it. 

“James, let us have a go” Sirius begged. In their Hogwarts days James couldn’t imagine the proud boy begging for anything. How things had changed. By this point, Sirius and Remus had become desperate. They had a manic look in their eyes as they stared at the fragile figure on the bed. 

“Just let me do one thing first” Turing Harry’s face towards him, James wiped the cum from his cock and spread it on the young boy’s tongue. 

“The spell might keep him from hearing or seeing anything, but if he can feel, he can probably taste. We want him to learn to love the taste of us, after all.” Eagerly, Sirius and Remus rushed to Harry’s side and began collecting the cum from his ass and back, pushing each drop past abused lips and spreading it to every corner of Harry’s mouth. They even pushed some down his throat, massaging his throat to make him swallow. In a moment of brilliance, Remus rubbed a small amount of cum inside the boy’s nostrils. Smell is important part of taste, after all. After every drop had been deposited inside those lips, James happily sat back to watch his best friends molest his son.

Sirius went for a kiss, enjoying the taste, a mix of James’s cum and something uniquely Harry. Remus began kissing down the thin chest, meandering towards pert nipples. He lavished each one, working each to a peak with kisses and the occasional bite. Growing bored with the kiss, Sirius tugged at his friend’s hair in a silent plea to trade places. Remus abandoned his work happily and dove eagerly at the slack mouth. James could only imagine what it was like for Remus to kiss Harry. He wondered what his son’s cum coated mouth tasted like to the heightened senses of a werewolf. Unlike Remus, Sirius was not gentle. He sucked and bit harshly at the tiny nubs, making them flush red with abuse. While his mouth was busy his hands were occupied in feeling every inch of Harry he could reach and groping the important parts. James was sure there were more bruises on his son’s ass and new ones on his hips and thighs.

“Hey James,” Sirius muttered between mouthfuls. “I bet I can give the kid a hickey on his nipple before you can.” He grinned up at James, the tip of his godson’s nipple between his teeth. He knew James would never refuse a bet. Not that James was complaining. Soon the two were neck and neck, sucking harshly at the young boy’s chest. Remus ignored them, too caught up in Harry’s mouth to care. To James’s shame, Sirius won. 

By this point Sirius and Remus were hard enough to cut diamonds. Through Remus’s ingenuity, they found a way to fuck him at the same time. Sirius would fuck him the way James had, but from the back. Remus would face the boys abused chest and fuck between the boy’s thighs. It had the advantage of letting Remus continue to kiss Harry. Remus coated his cock and Harry’s thighs with lube, but Sirius refused, claiming the drying lube left in the boy’s crack was enough. James suspected that Sirius just liked the burn that fiction caused. Remus held Harry’s cheeks together as Sirius thrust violently up into them, forcing the boy forward onto his friend’s cock. Between Remus’s kissing and the two cocks the room was filled with wet erotic sounds. James took another picture. 

When they finished, they fed the small boy their cum.

Sated, the two friends allowed themselves to bask in the memories of the act, running their hands over the tiny, unconscious body. James, who had recovered his erection watching them, had a different idea. For the first time, he examined his son’s penis. To his delight, he found the undeveloped organ wasn’t as flaccid as it first appeared. Despite Sirius’s rough treatment of the boy’s ass, the sensations had made the small cock stiff. James cradled the entire thing in one hand, balls and all. It was like his son- small, soft, and pretty. In a moment of inspiration, he took it all into his mouth, sucking and massaging it with his tongue. At the same time, he lightly pinched the neglected balls. James knew the boy couldn’t produce cum for a few more years, but James wanted him to start associating their touches with pleasure and small amounts of pain. James reached down and touched himself in sync with what he was doing to the boy. When he felt his balls draw up, he stood and painted his son’s chest and face with cum. Sirius reached for it, intending to feed it to Harry, but James stopped him. Reaching for the camera he went to take a picture of the boy, but stopped. In a moment of brilliance, he turned to Remus who had been the first to recover. 

“Remus, jack off into his mouth” James spelled Harry’s mouth open and soon it was filled with cum. When he canceled the spell, some ran out of the corner of the boy’s lips. Using magic, he then spread Harry’s legs to expose his glistening crotch and opened his eyes slightly, making them look half-lidded. His son looked like a slut- lustful and covered in cum. He took the picture. Only then did he let his friends feed the cum to his son. James turned the kid over, and after Sirius taking his turn in decorating Harry’s ass, took a picture of the bruises there. Harry was lucky they were healing him or those would hurt in the morning.

Spent and with plenty of pictures, the three men decided to call it a night. They healed, cleaned, and dressed the boy, settling him back to his original spot on the bed. With great sadness, they spelled Harry’s mouth clean of cum, though as Sirius pointed out, his stomach was still full of it. 

“Maybe you should give him a muggle soda for breakfast” Sirius suggested with a snicker. Then he and Remus left, removing the spell keeping the boy asleep and taking with them all evidence they had been there. 

James tucked his little boy back into bed and kissed him on the head. For the second time that night he whispered,

“Happy ninth birthday Harry.”

James left the room, closing the door behind him.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James sees the results of their efforts on their boy over breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write this. I've already started the next chapter and it should have some more porn (and should be out quicker than this one was). Honestly I'm having some problems staying motivated, but I will work through it. Meanwhile, I deeply appreciate your comments and kudos, they help me keep writing. If you have any particular scenarios or kinks that you would like to see in future chapters, I'd love to hear them. If I like them, I'll add them to the story.

The next morning, James fixed breakfast and waited on Harry to join him, like he always did. Harry was such a good boy, always waking up early without James’s help. James sat uncomfortably at the table, an erection tenting his pants, though he had put a glamour on his crotch so that Harry wouldn’t notice. His cock had been hard ever since he woke up. Memories of last night seemed too good to be true, and he got so caught up in the deliciously disturbed pictures that he nearly forgotten to make breakfast. James praised magic, because there was no other way he would be able to hide his attraction to his son.

Hearing a noise, James looked up as his son walked in the room. It took everything in James to act normally when he first caught a glimpse of Harry. The most obvious marks of last night were absent, but it appeared that their healing spells hadn’t been completely effective. Harry’s lips were slightly swollen and he grimaced slightly when he sat down. It wasn’t likely the boy even noticed it outside of random morning aches and pains, but to James it was a lingering reminder of what they had done to little Harry.

“How’d you sleep?” James asked, keeping his voice casual. He was rewarded when his son flushed bright red and avoided his eyes.

“… good…” Harry muttered, an adorable blush staining his cheeks. James schooled himself not to react, but inside he was celebrating. Their plan had worked. Harry’s mind remembered what they had done, and he believed it to be nothing more than a dirty dream. James couldn’t wait to tell Sirius and Remus. They were going to have so much fun.

“Since it was your birthday yesterday, I got you a treat.” James knew he shouldn’t follow Sirius’s ideas, but he couldn’t help himself. “You like muggle soda, right?” He watched as Harry’s face lit up in excitement; muggle treats were rare in the Potter house. James only felt slightly guilty for using that enthusiasm for his own selfish purposes. Predictably, as Harry was unused to muggle sodas he drank too much at once and let out a loud burp. Right after, his face flushed again. James knew it wasn’t just out of embarrassment. With all the cum left in his little boy’s stomach, each burp would bring with it the taste of cum. Harry, of course, wouldn’t know what it was, never having tasted cum consciously. Instead, each time he burped he would remember his “dream”, reliving the memories repeatedly.

James pretended to read the Daily Prophet, enthralled by the endearing sight of Harry’s lovely blushing face. Every once in a while, the boy would unconsciously scratch his nipples. James felt his cock twitch at the sight. Even after their strong healing spells, James knew that his son’s nubs were likely still very sensitive and tender. He continued pretending to read as Harry hurriedly ate the rest of his breakfast and chugged the rest of his drink, before quickly excusing himself and fleeing the room. Because of his inexperience, Harry completely failed at hiding his tiny erection from James, though his father pretended not to see. James no longer had any doubt that Remus’s plan wouldn’t work. If Harry was already enjoying their advances, then the poor boy stood no chance at resisting.

James folded the Prophet and leaned back in his chair. Casting a spell to alert him if Harry came back from his room, he released the glamour and pulled out his cock. With a gentle grip, he languidly stroked his cock over the breakfast table. In his mind, he held Harry’s adorable blush and everything they had done so far. As he came all over the breakfast dishes, he thought about what they were going to do next.

********

That night, after a long day of being tempted by a blushing Harry, James waited for his friends by the fireplace, already undressed. They arrived exactly on time, eagerness evident in every line of their body- especially the lines of their stiffened cocks. Sirius had a small bag over his shoulder. James looked at him with curiosity, only to have Sirius wink back at him.

“He’s asleep?” Remus asked, a predatory look in his eyes. Sirius barely looked sane. At James’s nod, they began undressing like it was a race. Noticing that Sirius was pushing his pants down to his ankles, James saw an opportunity.

“I took your advice” he told Sirius. The dark-haired man paused, looking up in curiosity.

 “What advice?” he asked, confusion in his eyes. James smirked.

“I gave him that muggle soda.” Sirius’s eyes widened, apparently having forgotten suggesting it. He jerked in surprise with his legs trapped in his pants, sending him sprawling. Remus just chuckled. James explained how their boy had acted during breakfast.

“The best part? He got an erection thinking about his _dream_!” This seemed to remind the three that an unconscious Harry was waiting, and they quickly made their way to his room. Before they opened the door, James held Remus back.

“Can you leave off the block on his hearing? I don’t want to use names, he doesn’t need to know it’s us yet, but I want to tell him how good he’s being.” Remus nodded. They entered the room.

Remus cast the same spell, and with a bit of concentration, the spell bypassed Harry’s hearing. Tonight, their boy’s dreams would get a little more realistic.

Sirius and Remus went to set up the camera and turn up the lights. James, meanwhile, sat next to his son and ran his fingers through his hair. His digits caught in the thick locks. Gripping them tight, he tugged the boy’s face towards him, proceeding to kiss Harry in the dirtiest manner possible. He violated Harry’s mouth with his tongue, making sure that the boy would be able to hear the slick, wet noises of the kiss. When he was bored with exploring his son’s unconscious mouth, he sucked the small tongue into his, giving it light nips with his teeth. James payed special attention to his son’s lips, now knowing that Harry looked wonderful with red, swollen lips. When James pulled away, Harry looked like the whore he was. Now that he could hear, James decide that he should know. Pulling Harry closer, he whispered into the boy’s ear-

“You’re such a beautiful slut.” James licked the shell of Harry’s ear, causing his son to shiver unconsciously.

“I’ve never seen anyone who wanted to be fucked so badly. You need it” James pulled away.

Sirius and Remus were standing by, naked and enjoying the show. By their grins James could tell they heard what he said. They obviously approved. Deciding that selfishness was a sin, James gestured to his sleeping son.

“Who’s next?”


	4. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I guess I lied. This didn't come out very quickly... writing continuously is harder than I thought it would be. So no promises on the next chapter, but if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. Comments and Kudos are wonderful things. I hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> Nothing in this story should be done in real life, btw.

Unlike the previous night, the three friends took their time with their new toy. They groped and fondled every inch of Harry, leaving hickeys and bruises in their wake. All the while, they told Harry how good he was being, how much of a slut he was, that this is what he was made for. They knew that they were getting through to the boy because even in sleep he still had a lovely blush on his cheeks. With an extended groping session, Sirius got the same blush to appear on his lower cheeks as well. James knew that Sirius was looking forward to spanking the boy, but that would have to wait. Suddenly, Sirius slipped away, reaching into the bag he had brought.  
  
He brought out a tiny cock cage made of soft red leather and gold rings. James realized that the design would allow the wearer to get hard, but not come. It was capped with a gold lions head for the tip, the teeth angled to pinch the tip of his son’s cock uncomfortably when it got hard. James couldn’t wait to see it on their boy. He nodded to Sirius. Remus waved his wand over Harry’s cock, magically forcing it soft so Sirius could slip the toy onto Harry. It fit perfectly. Remus released the spell, and the young cock quickly recovered, expanding into the toy. Harry let out a whimper as his cock head was pinched by the metal teeth. Uncaring, Sirius licking over the newly encased cock, leaving the leather dark and wet. He continued down to the boy’s balls, sucking them into his mouth and lightly scraping and nibbling with his teeth. After releasing the abused flesh, Sirius bent towards the bag again.  
  
“What is this, show and tell?” James joked to Remus. Remus smiled darkly back at him, as the quieter man was already aware of the bag’s contents.  
  
The next item surprised James. It was a large jar filled with cum. He looked at the two men.  
  
“We had nothing else to do all day, so we saved it. Figured we could give our boy a midnight snack.” James grinned. With the amount that was in the jar, Sirius and Remus must have been filling it all day. James felt his heart warm. And his cock. He figured he could also be generous. Pulling Harry so that the boy was lying against his chest, he spread the boy’s legs, displaying his bound cock and virgin hole.  
  
“I think you both deserve a midnight snack as well.” They looked confused for a second before they understood. Surprisingly, it was Remus who dove for Harry’s crotch first. He paused only a moment to look up at James, asking with his eyes for permission. James smiled at him and cast a cleaning charm on the boy’s hole. The werewolf put his nose to Harry’s ass, smelling deeply. He began to place tender kisses on the wrinkled skin, before slowly tracing it with his tongue. Arousing sounds filled the air as Remus pushed his tongue deeper into Harry’s hole, sucking at the rim. Every time he stopped for breath he pushed more saliva onto the boy’s pucker. Sirius and James stared, transfixed, at the sight. Remus looked like he was in heaven, so after a while, Sirius reached for the jar. As their friend rimmed the boy to excess, they worked to feed Harry the jar of cum. They only got halfway through before Remus’s mouth grew tired and he had to stop. Sirius excitedly put down the jar, and took his place. James caught a glimpse of his son’s hole. It was flushed pink and shining with saliva, the tightness having relaxed slightly. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
Sirius, not content to do anything gently harshly sucked, licked, and nipped at Harry’s hole, causing the poor boy to whimper through the spell keeping him unconscious. Harry’s whines increased, and James worried he would have to cut his friend’s fun short. Fortunately, Sirius’s impatience reared its head and he slowed down. For a minute he moved his tongue in languid strokes over the abused ring, then he raised his head to look at James with his “I have a great idea, just watch me grin”. James was used to seeing it whenever Sirius got particularly inventive. Without moving his face from Harry’s ass, Sirius groped around for the jar of cum. Unscrewing the lid, he dipped his index finger in the full jar. The jar must have been under a stasis charm because the cum looked fresh and was still warm. When his finger was covered, he set the open jar between Harry’s spread legs. James and Remus couldn’t help but be impressed, since he didn’t let up rimming Harry for a second. They watched in disapproval as Sirius worked the cum coated finger into his son’s hole alongside his ever-present tongue. They had agreed that they would stick to a schedule, and Harry wasn’t supposed to be penetrated yet. James didn’t stop Sirius though, watching with jealously as the coated digit disappeared into the loosened, red hole. Sirius wiped the cum into the tight heat of the boy’s body. When he pulled his finger back it was clean of cum.  
  
Remus, guessing the direction that Sirius wanted to take things, cast a spell preventing the semen from leaking back out of the loosened hole. Sirius recoated his finger and returned to the puckered hole. He repeated the process until Harry was looser than ever before and their view into the slightly gaping muscle was blocked by cum trying to escape. With a mental push to the spell, Remus sent the cum deeper into their toy, letting them see the coated walls of Harry’s ass. Winking at his two friends, Sirius unveiled his last surprise. With a shake of his shoulders he began to grow fur and suddenly James found himself staring at a horny Padfoot between his son’s fragile legs. Sirius’s dog form was massive, easily dwarfing the small boy.  
  
In animal form his senses were heightened and Remus knew what his friend must be experiencing. Cum can smell strongly to a human, but with their canine sense of smell Remus, and now Padfoot, could smell the overwhelming smell of their sweat, saliva, and cum leaking out of Harry’s ass. The best part, in Remus’s opinion was that they could smell the faint sent of their toy’s arousal. Knowing that this innocent boy was unconsciously enjoying having his cock pinched and ass violated by his father and honorary uncles was a dirty thrill above anything they had done so far. Remus suspected that only the sensation of pushing their cocks into that tempting hole could compare.  
  
Remus snapped a picture of the sight. In it, harry was leaning against his father’s chest, cheeks flushed and panting. Hickeys ringed his neck and his twice abused nipples stood out in rosy peaks from his chest. A tiny hard cock bound in red and gold curled against their toy’s tight stomach, his cum filled hole was visible, and his legs were spread around the giant black dog between his legs. Remus smirked, there was probably a metaphor there. Briefly he considered the idea of tracking down a muggle who fit the stereotype and fucking Harry under polyjuice to see whether the saying held true. He filed that thought away, resolving to bring it up with James and Sirius later.  
  
Padfoot’s red cock was peaking though its sheath and James was overcome with the urge to see his son impaled on Padfoot’s knot. But he held back, there would be time for that another night. James and Remus watched as Padfoot lowered his muzzle and licked, flat and long up Harry’s crack, tasting him in a new way. He gave a low growl of approval and plunged his long, dexterous tongue into the still tight hole. Padfoot began to fuck Harry with his tongue, licking deep inside the boy. He was able to taste their cum, but the spell prevented him from swallowing any of it. His saliva was not affected by the spell and drooled out of the violated hole, and coated the crack of Harry’s ass. A good amount mixed with the cum, and the rapid strokes of Padfoot’s tongue churned the mixture into froth, none of which escaped. Beneath the saliva and cum, despite the strong cleaning spell that James had cast, there was a unique taste of Harry and Padfoot couldn’t get enough. James and Remus noticed an increase in Harry’s moans. Glancing down, they saw Harry’s bound cock straining. Harry obviously preferred this form of Sirius.  
  
Eventually, James decided he couldn’t take it anymore. Pushing Padfoot away from his son’s ass, he moved his son to the edge of the bed. His head hung off the side, baring his throat to the horny men. Harry’s lips were pink and swollen. With a flick of his wand, James spelled Harry’s mouth open and eased his cock inside the warm, wet mouth. James nestled his balls against his son’s nose and rubbed his weeping slit against the waiting tongue, the strong smell and the now familiar taste making the boy whimper in his sleep. He rolled his hips forward, wanting nothing more than to harshly thrust down the inviting throat. Remus, who was now watching in excitement had his best idea yet.  
  
“I think we can get away with fucking his throat” he whispered in James’s ear. “Well just tell him he’s sick, little boys get sore throats all the time.” James couldn’t resist. In one smooth motion, he shoved his cock the rest of the way down the boy’s throat. Harry made a delicious choking noise, his throat spasming around James’s not inconsiderable length. The feeling of that almost made James come instantly. But he managed to hold off with only a hissed “Merlin”.  
  
With hard, deep thrusts, James fucked his son’s throat for the first time, reveling in the tightness and the sight of his cock disappearing past his innocent boy’s lips. Remus, ever full of good ideas, remembered to cast a spell making sure their slut could still breath and cast a spell to increase the amount that James could come. Finally, James came deep down Harry’s throat, flooding his stomach with thick cum. They decided that Remus would go next due to his hasty spell work. Remus was thicker than James, and the other two men watched as Harry’s throat bulged around their friend’s cock.  
  
James could feel his dick trying to get hard again. Sirius, who had remained in dog form, began to give the boy’s cruelly bound dick playful licks and nips. The tiny thing was weeping, the head tortured by the jaws of the lion cage. James figured it was poetic in a way that two beasts were sinking their teeth into the poor boy. They both watched as Remus slammed into the waiting channel. The force he was using was almost out of character for the man. When Harry woke up, he would feel very “sick” indeed. James leaned down and resumed his litany of praise and insults, telling their boy what a slut he was and how much he craved men’s cocks. That it was all he was good for, that it was what he was made for. When Remus finally came, he let his dick go soft, still deep in Harry’s throat. Sheepishly he glanced at James.  
  
“Is it alright if I piss.” James, delighted with the idea, gave the go ahead. They watched as the stream of piss expanded the boy’s stomach further. It looked as if the child had eaten too much. And Sirius still hadn’t had his turn. Still in canine form, Padfoot leapt off the bed, padding around to face the boy. With an awkward jump and shuffle, he positioned his canine cock over the boy’s waiting mouth. The huge dog looked at James, asking permission. James took in the sight. Padfoot’s fur was long and shaggy, but the way he was standing left Harry’s face visible. This wasn’t the first time that Sirius had fucked in his dog form. Padfoot was a big dog, but not content with his natural size, he had enlisted their help. As all three were excellent in transfiguration, Padfoot now boasted a 10 inch cock and a knot the size of a baseball. Seeing the red, monstrous cock resting against his son’s lips, James couldn’t find the strength to say no. Instead, he grinned at his sadistic friend.  
  
“Your first time being Padfoot’s bitch, are you ready slut?” he whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry only whimpered. Padfoot wasted no time. With the harsh thrusts that only a dog was capable of, he violently fucked Harry’s throat. As his panting grew more intense James and Remus realized the Padfoot planned to knot the boy’s mouth. They made no move to stop him. The large black dog buried his cock deep and released the magic preventing his knot from forming. The flesh stretched the boy’s mouth to its limits. Despite the spell keeping his mouth open, Harry’s teeth dug into the knot, which only made Padfoot cum harder. James took a picture. After letting the last of his cum drain into Harry’s stomach, Padfoot transformed back into a man, cock still lodged in Harry’s throat. Letting off his own stream of piss, he patted their boy’s stomach. It was extended nicely.  
  
James looked around and spotted the forgotten jar of cum. While he would have liked to force it down the boy’s throat, expanding his stomach more, there was no way it would fit naturally. They would have to spell it down, and while they could tell the boy he had sleep-walked and ate a midnight snack with the way his belly was right now, it wouldn’t work if he looked pregnant. Instead, he spelled the boy so that his ass floated up into the air. With a flick of his wand, a tendril of cum floated up from the jar and snaked its way into the boy’s still gaping hole. There was still plenty of room in the boy’s intestines after all. The spell which prevented the cum from leaking would keep it trapped inside. It wasn’t enough cum to extend his belly much, but no matter what he did the next day, their boy would always feel full.  
  
Sated and happy, they removed the toy from the kid, healing the various hickeys and bruises they had given him. Sirius began to jack the boy off, paying no attention to how sore the poor boy’s cock must be. At the end, he had Harry coming with a pinch to the head of his dick. James shook his head. It seems that Sirius was determined to make the boy a pain slut. They healed his dick afterwards, mostly. Sirius rezoned that they kid could live with a slightly sore cock as a reminder. They also left his hole loose. He probably wouldn’t notice it, too busy feeling his abused throat. In a gesture of kindness, they did heal it slightly, as they didn’t want to torture the kid. Tucking his son back into bed, James patted the extended stomach and leaned in for a final kiss. As they left the room he whispered-  
  
“Goodnight slut.”

  



End file.
